Karuraino Shisutsuru
Karuraino Shisutsuru (or Carline Thistle) is a member of the Boletum Knights. She was abandoned by her mother when she was only 2 years old. Her mother cast a Curse on her, which transformed Carline into a False Demon. At the age of thirteen, Carline became an independent, powerful woman. Once she saw Hikikomori with Kyouka, who humiliated her. She was shocked to see such thing, so she helped Hikikomori to escape from Tartaros. She uses a very strange Curse, called Aliquis. Appearance Carline is a quite tall and slim woman with big breasts and hourglass figure. She has got long, dark and wavy hair and also dark eyes. Carline wears a quite simple outfit. Her body is covered by a quite simple costume, looking like an armour. It discovers most of her legs, arms and back. We could say that her outfit is only a piece of a strange material cut in one place, because it covers only her bust, thighs and neck. Also Carline wears quite simple, high flip-flop sandals with white points on it. Carline has got short, fingerless gloves. Her hair is covered by a quite big hat, adorned by lots of white points, like her sandals. The points seem to create the symbol of her guild. Personality Carline is a quite strict person with no problems with torturing people. She loves defeating weak mages and showing them her abilities. She likes working in group, because she is usually the leader. She often laughs at weak opponents and curses during battles, which is very annoying for her guildmates. She cannot stand little girls with magical abilities, because when she was a little girl, the neighbours' children laughed at her. Once Carline was even able to kill one girl, because she smiled at her. Carline could sacrifice everything -just to complete the mission. When she's absent, people in the guild often call her "Carline Crimson", because she loves to fight and see her enemy's blood. Carline tries to hide she's an artificial demon. Carline is very nice and friendly only for Hikikomori, who is her best friend. Abilities Aliquis Curse: This Curse allows the user to get rid of her enemy's personality and emotions, turning them into black pieces of material. Carline can control the black "humans" and attack the opponent with them. If the user is not very good at it, the material "humans" don't listen to him/her, but Carline is a very skilled Demon and she gets along quite well with this Curse. She can also match up the black pieces of material with other people's bodies. When somebody kills one of the material black humans, the "hidden" personality disappears forever, so Carline often blackmails her opponents.People with these black pieces of material inside their own bodies change their personality. It's a quite interesting ability, but it's weak when the enemy knows how it works. It has two weaknesses.The material "humans" aren't very powerful, so they attack in unison. They sometimes look like shikigami, but they are much bigger and they don't really have any special abilities. The material "humans" can't survive when it comes to fight a Demon, who uses Curses. They start to fade and then they turn into black nets, unable to fight. *'Personality Shock': It's a Unison Raid spell used by Carline and her best friend, Hikikomori, who uses Ordinem Curse. At first Hikikomori summons a large Ordinem flower, which hovers over her enemies. Then Carline focuses on the flower. The blossom starts bursting suddenly and releases a lot of black "people" made of the special type of material. Scythe Specialist: Carline uses a very big, retractable scythe for close combat. The scythe is red and black. It partially looks like a giant spear with triple blade, but it isn't. The blades are adorned by many bright point, just like Carline's sandals and top hat. She's very good at fighting in close combat. Her weapon allows her to reflect the magical attacks, so it's a quite useful thing. Synopsis *Fairy Tail: Cooldown *Fairy Tail: Nine Powers Trivia *Her name isn't real probably. Her name means in Polish "dziewięćsił". The second part of the word "sił" can mean "power" and the first part "dziewięć" means "nine". So we can say her name is "Nine Powers". *"Aliquis" means "personality". Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Articles in process